You are my Hero
by Chisicet
Summary: AU. Kenzi and Hale. Mentions of other couples but is Kale centric. Different songs are the inspiration and play a big part in how the story turns out. Will be multi chaptered. Enjoy. Rating will change to M most likely after the first chapter or so is written, T now to be safe. Disclaimer here: I own nothing but the plot bunnies.
1. Chapter 1

The dull and faded yellow of the taxi as it drove away from her apartment caught her eye. Her eyes focused a little more than they had been before fading back into a cloudy blue. She watched the world outside go by her and wondered a great many things, most of which were centered on the life she had lost out on. Her eyes drift to the clouds above in the clear sky, they rolled by at a steady pace and the shapes she saw caused her to smile.

There was a rustle behind her but she didn't pay any attention to it. She knew it was just Bo coming in to check on her. She had moved out over 3 months ago, close to 100 days, but who was counting? She wasn't, that was for reals, and she had no reason to count the days since she last saw him. Bo stepped up cautiously behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Hey Bobo."

"Kenz. You ok?" She nodded but she knew that Bo was not convinced, she looked through the window and a small smile appeared. Kenzi had chosen her apartment well, right there, in the corner she barely could see was the alley to the Dal Riata. This was the only apartment that has this view that was unoccupied and Kenzi jumped on it in no time. "Kenzi, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late. He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape." Her sarcasm was not lost but she was sure he was coming back, he had to. Ever since he became the Ash he was super busy, she knew that, but still, he had to come back for her. She waited on Bo to retreat and scrunched her nose at the smell of the food. She did not want to eat. Her eyes focused on the clouds and as she drifted back into her thoughts her smile would break anyone's heart, oh, but what a smile.

She watches the clouds and sees her name in them and she chuckles at the thought that just like in the movies, just like with Louis Lane's name in the clouds, everyone would see it.

She's waiting for him to come for her, he promised he would, he promised he would never leave her. She was chasing an answer but she was lost to it, lost in the abyss the question had left her in. No sign of the answer anywhere in sight. The angels she talks to try and point her in the right direction, they tell her pretty words and things that make her cry with hope, they are her only friends in her search.

She counts the stars every night as she keeps an eye on the alleyway hoping to catch a glimpse of him, her superman.

She makes wishes on cars that pass under her window as she waits for him to come and lift her up into his arms and to show her the love he swore by.

She lets herself be taken out by Bo at least once a week, no more; she had to watch out for him. She watches the area around her as she dances with strangers and wishing each time that the stranger would be him and that each night she went out he would be there.

When she goes home after her night with Bo she's falling apart, her tears marring her face and soul as she wistfully waits for him to come and pick her up in his arms. She promised she would stay with him, she promised she would love only him and as hard as she tried to fight the spiral she was in Kenzi knew he loved her too.

Another week goes by and she had managed to eat bits here and there that Bo forced her to eat when she came by and refused to leave until she ate.

She knew tonight would be different though, somehow she knew it would be. She had not moved from her window seat in months to make sure she caught a glimpse of her Superman, but she knew something was different this time.

"Kenzi, come on, there's an event tonight and we're going. We have to." She shakes her head and stares at the darkening corner of the alley where the Dal sat. "Yes, plus he'll be there. You'll get to see him." Bo knows just what to say and Kenzi is up and flittering about to get ready. Before six she's standing on the corner of the street with Bo waiting to catch a glimpse of him but as the car pulls up and Bo pulls her in she shakes her head, nothing makes sense anymore.

"Bobo… What's happened to me?" She can't help but look at her non-aging friend and frown, something was different, she just couldn't pin – point it.

"Oh Kenz… So much has changed since you moved out of the clubhouse. It would take too long to explain."

"How… How long have I been there? Everything's foggy." Bo gives her a sad smile and places a hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

"Ten years Kenzi. I've come by three times a week to make sure you eat, make sure you get up and move about, make sure that you bathe. You don't remember it? Any of it? Dyson came by a few times, and Lauren." Kenzi shook her head again and looked down at her hands. Ten years? Wasn't it just 3 months ago she moved into her apartment?

She wants to know the answers to her questions, but she feels as if all she will be doing is chasing them.

The angels she talks to. The stars she counts in the sky. The wishes she makes on passing cars. They are the reasons she has managed to survive as long as she has. This city, this town, her home, this Metropolis is nothing else but a cage that has kept them apart. With his job as the Ash and hers a simple human Kenzi, sidekick to Bo. She sighs and watches the night go by out of the car window.

The event turned out to be the Morrígan's inauguration. Kenzi looked around the room and gave a small smile at the changes that her hero had managed to make in the Fae world. She sighed wishing that she had had more of a part in it but the time was gone and she wasn't getting it back.

She didn't know who the Morrígan was going to be, nor did she see her superman anywhere, wasn't he supposed to be here?

"He'll be here, I'm sure he's coming Kenzi." Bo smiled at her and she nodded. Dyson stood next to them frowning in worry over their human friend.

"Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late. I'm sure that he got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day." She smiles at her friends and moves into the crowd of dancers to keep herself busy as the time goes by and before she knows it they are sitting to eat. She glances up at the table where the new Morrígan was sitting. He sat next to him, his grin charming and bright as ever and she hopes he turns and looks at her.

She tries to act as Kenzi, she kept the smile on her face and the snips in her words but after the first and only time his eyes landed on her, she knew she saw pain flicker there a moment, she was falling. He turned away and focused on the new Morrígan for the rest of the night.

After the food was eaten and drinks were mostly drunk the dancing started up again and she sat waiting on him to ask her to dance. Dyson asked her a couple of times but she refused knowing that at any moment he would be there to ask her. When Bo helped her to her feet to leave she looked around to see if he was still there, but he wasn't, she smiled though, knowing that she had seen him once more.

Oh the way she smiles.

When she crawls into her never used bed that night she stared at the ceiling and gave a small sad smile and whispers out to her angels. "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this, left without a kiss."

But oh the way she smiles. She lays there waiting for Hale to come and lift her up, pick her up into his arms. He would show her the love he promised and they would soar.

She wanted him to save her before it was too late tonight; she was waiting on her Superman.

She looked down at herself lying on the bed she had never used before that night and smiles.

Oh the way she smiles.

A whisper through the apartment caught her attention the louder it grew and her smile grew recognizing his voice. She looked around but didn't see him.

"Kenzi, wake up… Kenzi" The warmth and love in his voice had her closing her eyes to absorb as much of it as she could.

Blinking her eyes open she looked up.

"There you are. Hi you." His grin caused her to laugh before she realized it hurt to do so.

"Hale? Wha… What happened?" The tears in his eyes betrayed the happiness in them as he laughed as he dropped his head onto his knee. She looked around and realized they were all around her, her friends.

Bo, Dyson, Lauren, Vex, Trick and Hale.

"You stupid, stupid human." She looked back up at Hale and watched as his face grew closer. "Never scare me like that again, promise me." Before she could agree to the promise he lowered his mouth to hers and she knew her wait was over, she found her superman, life was not a movie, but she got her ending, her kiss.

**Hey guys, so, I was listening to a song and it got me thinking about writing again. This is the first thing I've written in months and I miss it. It feels rushed to me but that may just be how I was feeling while writing it. Kudos and cookies to who figures out what song it is without looking it up! **


	2. Chapter 2

The moon shining bright into the night lite up the area as he looked around, the grin alight on his face as he surveyed his friends was big, bordering on a cheesy smile. Tonight was going to be wonderful, he knew it. How else could he explain the feeling he had in his chest? It had been weeks since the Garuda fight and it was the first night Kenzi was feeling up to running round the town and painting it red, as she put it. Bo was at a carnival booth twenty feet to his left watching Trick try and shoot at something in the back of the booth. Dyson was trying to entertain Lauren as they stood in line for food and drinks across the camp. Vex was nursing his arm and a beer at a table looking glum and ready to fight whoever approached him.

It was the annual carnival for humans that came through town and Kenzi had convinced them all to come out and have fun, to try and get pass the fight that almost claimed a few lives.

Speaking of Kenzi.

She was tucked under his arm and he knew this was one of the few places she felt safest. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck and he grinned not only at the shiver that ran through her but at the looks they were getting from the crowd around them. He couldn't care less about who saw them at this moment, he was happy; he was feeling perfectly right with her here.

"Hale, let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Her sparkling blue eyes shining up at him was all the encouragement he needed, would ever need, and he nodded smiling down at her.

"Sure Kenz, you got the tickets?" She nodded once and started in the direction of the big ride. They stood there for a few moments waiting on an empty car to come around before climbing up and heading towards the sky. At the top the ride paused and Hale took the moment to admire the raven haired woman next to him.

"Kenzi." She turned to look at him but the lurching momentum of the ride moving again stole his words.

"Yes Hale?" He smiled but shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders holding her close as they watched the world below them. He couldn't say the words he needed to. He never could and that was his one regret. Damn regret.

* * *

Months after being crowned the acting Ash he still couldn't help but wish he had told them to stuff it. Actually the words he wanted to use were the ones Kenzi said after he ended up refusing to see her anymore. She'd cornered him a few days later in the bathroom.

The bathroom of all the places.

She had just waltzed in, shut the door, barred it and turned on him before giving him a what for. His ears and pride were still smarting over her words. He hated hurting her, but really, he had no choice. He tried talking to her about it, he really did, but her words still rung in his heart 'Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?' and he had, he'd tried hard too; in the end he couldn't help but regret taking on this new role. Damn regrets.

* * *

This was an interesting week he thought as he wrung his head in his hands.

First, and yes he did it but still, Trick took off to Scotland.

Second, Dyson managed to end up in the hospital ward to make sure he wasn't fully injured after he went over a cliff.

Third, Kenzi ended up with some kind of Fae power. Now she was even more sparkly, to go with her attitude.

Fourth, and most frustrating, Lauren disappeared.

And last, he was booted out of the Ash position. That he did not care about, in the least.

Still though, this had been an interesting week.

He sat there in his den and tried to forget a lot of things. Too many to count where he was concerned. The one thing he was trying to forget was how close he noticed Kenzi and Dyson had gotten since they found him at the crash site. He was trying to forget so hard, now he regretted never telling her how he felt. Damn regrets.

"Did you think I could forget?" The strangled voice caused him to jerk up and stare at his door.

That was now open.

With Kenzi standing there looking guilty, upset and hopeful.

He glanced once more at the door and she turned to look at it once more before shrugging at him.

"Yea, lock picker here, did you expect the door to stay in my way?" He chuckled and held his arms open. She turned and shut the door as she moved into the room and into his arms. They sat like that for a while, he found comfort in leaning back into his couch with her on his lap and in his arms; this felt right.

"I tried Lil' Momma, I tried so many things but I failed. I failed so hard that I don't ever want to leave this room again." She nodded her understanding.

"Yea, well, where I want to agree with you, I honestly do not think this is the right time to be talking. So shut up and hold me." His chuckle reverberated through her and she smiled down at him before kissing him.

"Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?" She shook her head.

"You could never let me go."

"Damn straight. You're Kenzi after all. You wormed your way into all of our hearts and we will never let you go." He pulled her down into another kiss and held her close,

"Hale." He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked up at her, his eyes blinking as he looked around. "You fell asleep and as much as I do not mind how comfortable you are with me, I am not comfortable sitting here on your lap like this anymore. Lemme sit there." She nodded at the couch and he let her go to rub his eyes as she shifted onto the couch next to him.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I fell asleep."

"You've been exhausted, being the Ash could not have been easy my siren friend." She grinned and he nodded before clasping his hands in his lap, leaning forward and staring at the ground between his legs.

"Yea, it really wasn't, but, you know the one thing that kept me going? Even in my darkest hour, through all those times I had to sit there and pretend with all those stuck up air heads? You, Kenz. You did." He looked up at her and she smiled. "You were and really have been the only one I turn to, Dyson is my best friend and all, but you're Kenzi." He paused and chuckled. "There really is no other way to describe you. Your name says it all."

"That is because I am awesome!" She waved her hands over her body in hilarious movements.

"Yea, yea you are. Now come here." He leaned into her and pulled her to him as he laid them on the couch. "I still need a nap and you will be my pillow." She wiggled to get comfortable and once they were comfortable he couldn't help but smile and soak in what they had.

"Oh, before I forget I got a call from Trick. He said that he was coming back next week to prepare for some people who are coming. Dyson also said that in a few days he is going to be out and back in his apartment. You… em, you still haven't heard from Lauren have you?" He shook his head as he snuggled closer into her.

"No, but I'm sure she wouldn't contact me first in any case."

As he lay there with the thoughts and feelings flowing through him and Kenzi in his arms on his couch in his home he couldn't help but feel it was just right.

Damn those regrets.

* * *

**Alright, so, this is the next chapter. guess the song for this one! I actually went through my list of songs and have come up with a list of songs that will turn into chapters. Some may be two songs a chapter., we'll see. It's still I'm the air! Enjoy! **


End file.
